A Christmas Delivery
by the10thcullen
Summary: ONESHOT. A very short story of how a budding trainer receives her first Pokémon. OC.   rate and review as you wish


Happy 2012! I've been meaning to put this up for a while, but I guess I sorta forgot about it :|  
>it's a very short story of how Zooey (the main OC from "Tale of an Eeveelution) got her partner Pokémon, Eevee<br>**Disclaimer: **Pokémon doesn't belong to me, the only things that are mine are Zooey and her parents

* * *

><p>"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas, Zooey?" my dad asked me from the living room couch. I was sprawled out in front of our Christmas tree.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. I did get a lot of presents this year: a new set of pajamas, about 6 new pairs of fuzzy socks, new slippers, some books I picked out from the bookstore, and a few other things.

"You sound disappointed. Is there something you wanted but didn't get?" My mom wondered, a caring smile on her face.

"I thought this would be the year I'd get my first pokémon. All my friends have one and I'll be getting my trainer card sometime next year!" I complained.

"Zooey, getting a pokémon isn't just a trend; it's a very big responsibility."

"I know, Dad, but I think I'm old enough to care for a pokémon all on my own."

"Honey, you're only six." My mom chuckled.

"But you and Dad were both six when you got your first pokémon!"

"She's right, dear, I first got abra for my sixth birthday and now I've got a fully grown alakazam to brag about."

"I suppose, and I wouldn't have my gyarados if my uncle didn't catch her for my Christmas gift."

"See? It's just not fair!" I whined.

"Oh, Zooey, there's always next year. Besides, you've got a whole bunch of other gifts to keep you busy until then." I picked myself off the floor and started I go through everything I unwrapped this morning. While getting my gifts sorted into my designated piles, I noticed another gift under the Christmas tree.

"What'cha got there, Zooey?" My dad asked me.

"An unopened gift...and it has my name on it."

"Who's it from?" My mom asked.

"It doesn't say...should I still open it?"

"It's your gift, isn't it?" I carefully took the red and green wrapping paper off, revealing a simple cardboard box. I lifted the lid - inside were five potions and a pokéball.

"Why would someone give me this for Christmas? I don't even have a pokémon! I guess it's just a gag gift."

(Deli? Deli-Deli!) came a cry from outside.

"Better go get that, Zooey," my dad said. I stood up, shuffled over to the door, and opened it. The town Delibird was standing on our front porch and it looked like it was carrying something in it's sack.

"What've ya got for us today? You usually don't deliver on Christmas." I asked the pokémon.

(Deli? Deli. Deli.) it reached inside its sack and pulled out another box - the label on the top read 'Be Gentle'.

"Thanks, Delibird!" I bid the bird goodbye. I stepped back inside the living room and set the box down by one of my gift piles.

"My goodness, I didn't know we were expecting a package." My mom wondered. "Who's it for, Zooey?"

"There's no name on it, just our address. Can I open it?"

"Sure, its still Christmas morning." Following the direction on the box, I gently lifted the top off the box. I gasped...a sleeping eevee was inside!

"Oh my gosh! It's an eevee! Can we keep her? Huh? Please?" I whispered excitedly. My parents looked at each other, smiled, and laughed.

"Of course we can keep her, she's yours. We bought you the potions and the pokéball, but thank your grandmother for the eevee. We asked her to breed you one at your birthday party in June. She never actually promised she'd end up getting an egg, so you're very lucky she was able to find a mate for her vaporeon in time. You'll have to thank her when we get to Azalea town for dinner tonight." my dad explained.

"I will! I promise! This is the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

><p>Sorry if Zooey comes off a bit bratty here, she was just upset that all of her friends had a Pokémon but her :)<br>apparently, I had a Christmas like this...I was mad that everyone got a laptop but me  
>I don't actually remember that Christmas and I have a laptop now anyways *lol*<p>

~ rate and review as you wish ~


End file.
